Love As Old As Time
by GracieClaire
Summary: Laura Morgan a woman from the 21st century is transported back in time and what she finds will leave her wondering if she ever wants to go back home.


_We fear that our sins will return someday to visit us and the cost could be more then we could possibly bare."_

_In an perfect world there would be Peace and Harmony for are fellow man but we don't live in a perfect world." The world we live in is brought on by War, with another country decides they want what someone else has."_

_But I'm jumping a head of myself let me introduce myself."_

_My name is Laura Martin and this is my story of how I was transported back in time and discovered a life that I never knew that I had."_

_And this is my story_

**Chapter One. Who are you?**

It was a warm autumn day in south Carolina and Laura Morgan was doing what she did every day taking a fresh morning stroll through the woods that lied behind her house."

She lived alone had know family of her own and was coming to terms that may never happen for her." Her sister Carrie had three children and had been married for over 8 years and they lived in Charleston."

Not Laura she hated the city and preferred the country so she moved to her family's farm and has never left since."

I wonder if I will every be blessed like Carrie, Laura thought as she made her way to the creek." How nice would it be to have a house foul of Children and a Husband who would love and adore me she thought.'"

Laura come on you have to meet someone first before you can have the family she told her self as she reached the Creek."

She looked down at the crystal blue water that was just asking for her to jump in and take a swim." Laura started to climb the steep in Embankment she reached for the tree branch that lay just in front of her."

Laura put her foot down a rock that gave away as she reached for the tree branch and caused her to go falling forwards where she smacked the side of her face on the pointed rock that was in front of her."

And everything went black leaving Laura in the woods and to world that she wouldn't event remember."

…

Samuel and Nathan Martin were down at the creek enjoying their many afternoon swims away from the planting of the south field."

This is a lot more fun then planting the field Samuel said as he splashed his older brother." Yes but you know that father is going to want us to get back to work and we need to be done before dinner Nathan said."

Mother most likely will make us take a bath tonight and I hate taking Baths Samuel said as he shuttered at the thought of his mother making him bathe."

Or the fact that you managed to put a hole in your pants Samuel and Mother just fixed them a few days ago." Nathan said he didn't like to make their mother upset especially after she just fixed their clothing."

Both of the boys went back to their water fight when they heard a loud crash not to far from them."

What was that Nathan asked as he turned around to see where the noise had come from? We should go get father Samuel suggested.

No lets go see what it was and if its something really bad then will get father Nathan said as he ran out of the water with Samuel in tow." They came running through the brush to see a woman laying there on the Embankment."

Nathan looked over at Samuel telling him to stay there as he made his way over to the woman." The woman was wearing a Periwinkle blue farm dress and it was hard to make out her face because her head was turned.

Samuel watched as Nathan carefully made his way over to the woman." He was scared he didn't want to be here but he knew that he had to be brave for his brother."

Nathan picked up a stick that was lying down on the ground and he gently reached out and moved the woman's hair out of her face." He dropped the stick immediately and ran to her side and he began crying."

Mother, Nathan yelled as he shook her."

Immediately Samuel ran over to Nathan and looked to see his mother laying there." She had a really big cut on the side of her face and it was bleeding."

Nathan we have to help mother but I don't know what to do said a scared Samuel." Stay with mother Samuel why I run and get help Nathan said getting up and running up the hill."

….

Gabriel and Thomas the two oldest of the seven Martin children were just returning from hunting when they say Nathan come running out of the woods near the creek yelling for help."

What do you suppose is wrong Thomas asked Gabriel as they watched Nathan come running up to them."

I don't know Thomas but what ever it is can't be good Gabriel said."

Gabriel, Thomas you have to come quick its mother, Nathan said as he tried to catch his breath."

What about mother where is she Gabriel yelled"

Down by the creek she fell and she's hurt bad Nathan said with tears forming in his eyes." Thomas go and get father and tell him what has happened Gabriel said

Thomas didn't need to be told twice he made a dash for the works shed where he knew his father would be."

Nathan I need you to take me to mother right now Gabriel told his younger brother."

Nathan didn't have to be told twice as he made a run back towards the woods where Samuel was waiting for his return."

Gabriel followed closely behind Nathan as they made their way to the spot." They had just come out of the brush when Gabriel saw her laying there."

He dropped to his knees as he looked down at his mothers face." The first thing he did was tare a piece of his shirt and placed it to the side of her face to stop the bleeding."

Gabriel looked back at both Nathan and Samuel who looked very much afraid that there was something horribly wrong with their mother."

He just hopped that Thomas would arrive quickly with their father."

…

Benjamin Martin had been busy trying to make a rocking chair but every time he made one they always seem to break."

He was checking the weight of the chair that he had hanging when Thomas came running in to the shed."

How did the hunting go Ben asked never taking his eyes off the weight." It was fine father but that not why I'm hear Thomas said."

Then why are you here son did your mother send you Ben asked."

No father something happen Mother fell down by the creek and she hurt bad was all Thomas could say."

Ben stopped what he was doing and looked back at his son surely he didn't here him right." We need you to come now father we don't know how bad she is Please was all Thomas said.

Ben stopped what he was doing and ran out the door and a cross the field with Thomas not far behind him." He came running through the clearing to see three of his sons at his wife's side."

Laura," He yelled

Ben ran down the hill and dropped to his knees at his wife's side looking over her to make sure nothing was broken and he spoke." Thomas I want you to take Nathan and Samuel back to the house and tell Abigail what has happened."

The boys didn't need to be told twice as they ran home to tell Abigail what had happened."

Ben looked over at Gabriel who just looked back at his father." Gabriel I want you to run and fetch the doctor was all Ben said as he bent down and lifted his wife into his arms.

They walked up the hill and came through the woods where Abigail was waiting on the porch with the younger children."

Laura's head was resting on Ben's shoulder which now was stained with some blood."

Mister Martin what happened asked Abigail as she held the screen door open for him as he carried his wife inside and upstairs to their bedroom."

Abigail I need you to get some washcloths and water for me he said as he laid Laura down on the bed."

Thomas take the rest of the children out of here please Ben asked his son." Thomas guided his brothers and sisters out of the room."

Thomas what's wrong with mother why hasn't she woken up yet asked Margaret." Mother is going to be fine just you wait and see Thomas said."

Abigail had returned with the water and washcloths and began to soak them for Ben." Who was now holding a damp washcloth to the side of his wife's face as he tried to stop the bleeding?

….

Gabriel arrived back home thirty minutes later with the doctor in tow who ran upstairs to see his patient."

Ben and Abigail got out of the way for Dr. Harrison as he made his way to Laura's side." He rested his black doctor bag on the side table."

Has she woken up at all he asked Ben?

No, Doctor Ben said.

Dr. Harrison turned around and looked at his patients family." I would like to exam my patient alone he said."

Of course Doctor Harrison will just wait out side wont we Abigail said as she guided Ben and Gabriel outside and closing the door behind her."

An Hour later

The door to the bedroom opened and out walked Doctor Harrison with his sleeves rolled up and carrying his bag."

Ben turned around walking over to the doctor with Gabriel right behind him." How is Laura doctor he asked."

Ben I'm not going to lie to you your wife is very lucky that it wasn't more serious he said." I believe Laura is going to make a 100 percent recovery he finished."

Is mother awake doctor Gabriel asked hoping that she was."?

She came too for a minute then fell back a sleep I gave her something for the pain so I would say your mother is going to be out the rest of the night and will be up sometime tomorrow morning/"

Thank you Dr. Harrison, Ben said shaking his hand."

I'll show myself out Ben I will be by tomorrow to see how she's doing. He said before leaving."

Gabriel it's late I think you should go get some rest Ben said to his son." I would like to see mother first that if its alright."

Your mother is resting Gabriel you can see her in the morning we all need a good nights rest after what's happened today he finished."

Alright father I'll see you in the morning Gabriel said as he made his way to his bed room." Ben closed the door behind him and said a silent prayer of thanks before going to bed."

….

The sun light came streaming into the room through the window." It landed on Laura's face she turned a little trying to get away from it." But nothing she did could she escape the suns rays."

Laura opened her eyes and looked around something didn't feel right." She glanced over to her right and their was no one their." That when Laura noticed the pounding headache that came to her head.' She put her hands on both side of her head to make the pounding stop."

When Laura looked down she noticed that she was wearing an old fashioned night gown." Wait I don't remember putting this on she thought." Laura got out of bed and was making her way towards the door but stopped as she walked past the mirror."

There in the mirror Laura saw the ugly bruise that rested on the side of her face." Well that would explain the headache." Her stomach gave her the biggest growl that she had every heard."

I'm starving she thought and what better way then head down to the kitchen for eggs and bacon she told herself."

Laura didn't care that she wasn't dressed all she wanted was some food in her belly and medicine to stop her headache." She opened the bedroom door and walked out into the hallway and made her way towards the stairs."

She stopped dead in her tracks Laura heard voices coming from down stairs she couldn't make out who they where." She did hear someone say Nathan stop it what would your mother say if she saw how you were behaving."

Laura quietly crept down the stairs to investigate who these people where." Once she reached the dinning room she stopped leaning against the wall and lessoned to what they were saying."

Abigail do you think mother will be feeling better asked William." I don't know child but your mother is very strong and will be up soon was all she said."

I just hope its soon I miss her said Margaret said picking at her breakfast." She misses you to meg."

Laura wondered what had happened to their mother and where was she." She moved a little further to get a closer look to see what the looked like." There were seven children sitting down at the table and an African American woman walking around serving them their breakfast. And they also wore old clothing that you would have seen from the 1700 Laura thought."

What Laura didn't know that there was a man coming in through the side kitchen door who would see her standing there."

Laura saw that there were two girls and five boys, wow she thought." At least the mother was able to have two beautiful little girls who probably looked like their mother and the boys looked like their father Laura thought."

Ben came walking out of the kitchen and headed towards the dinning room to join his children for breakfast but he stopped when he saw her."

Laura, Ben called

Laura stopped dead in her tracks and quickly looked over her shoulder at a man who had dark brown hair that was pulled back." He had to be forty and he wasn't bad looking Laura thought.

But she didn't get a chance to say anything as he came walking up to her taking him in his arms and hugging her tightly to him." Laura didn't know what to do or think why was he hugging her and how did he know her name she wondered.

Ben pulled back and placed both hands on either side of her face." He rested his forehead against hers and counted his blessings." The children had heard the commotion and they all came out to see what was happening."

Mother they yelled excitedly as they raced up to Laura each wanting their chance to hug her" Their in that exact moment Laura realized who the mother was she was their mother."

But their was just one problem backed quickly away from them leaving them what stunned no more then Ben at his wife's reaction towards their children." She had never backed away in fear."

Who are you she asked

That's when Ben's heart dropped she didn't remember them


End file.
